Sai's Fed up love story
by Ken Wise
Summary: A little offshot of the Fanfic Kira's choice. We see what happened to the characters who already died after the Sandrock Arc. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. Sunrise and Sotsu Agency owns that. I don't own Kira's Choice, but I advise anyone to read it before they read this.

In a void of blackness, Sai Argyle lies face down after being shot in the chest, trampled, and having his LAGOWE's head ripped off and thrown to the side of its body. He opens his eyes and says "Hmm where am I? The last thing I remember was…"

Flashback

Sai is lying on the ground dying with Kira holding him in his arms. Lacus, Milly, and Tolle are watching. Although it seems like he's forcing it, Sai coughs uncontrollably while saying "Thank u my friends you… are honorable. Nowcough I can see Flay again…I'll tell her you said hi, Kira." He then makes one final coughs and dies. Kira begins to cry and screams "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Okay I'm done put his ass in a body bag." The ZAFT soldiers then pick up his body and run off.

End Flashback

"Okay I guess I'm dead. But, WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Sai says as an unknown person in a hoodie walks towards him. The figure says "You are in the underworld." Sai jumps away from the hooded person and screams "Who are you?"

The hooded figure replied "I am..The guardian of the underworld, but you can just call me Sherbet."

The darkness disappeared and all that was left was a black person in pimp clothing standing in front of Sai. Sai looked at Sherbet dumbstruck and replied"Wait did u say this is the underworld?" "Yes." replied Sherbet as he brushed off his shoulders.

Sai"You mean the underworld where everyone goes when they die."

Sherbet:"Well sort of. This is the Mitsuo Fukuda prefecture of the underworld."

Sai:"Wait What?"

"Yes, this is where all of Fukuda-baka's characters go when they die and where he pulls their asses back to life when he needs them. As for your body, you're sort of in a comatose of sorts." Sherbet says after pulling out a chart explaining the life and death of a Gundam Seed Character.

Sai looked at him in shock for a moment, and when it all finally sunk it, he said "Then what the hell is happening to my body?"

Meanwhile…

The entire Le Crueset Team AKA The G-Unit and all their friends & allies are at Sai's funeral watching Reverend Malchio drone on about crap that didn't even concern Sai. "Blah blah blah blahblahblah. Blah blah yap yap dribble dribble dribble!" Malchio said with a smile on his face. Everyone there is either playing a DS 8000, Listening to an Ipod 5.0 4 million gig, bashing their heads in on the chair, or staring at Reverend Malchio crotch. "Well now that I'm done talking, its time to burn the corpse, Ken If you may." Soon a black man wearing a black jacket, a black church shirt, and blue church pants and a fire mask and says to the crowd. "With Pleasure." He pops in a pair of Ipod earphones and starts singing to the ear popping song "5, 4,3,2,1 WHATAREYOUWAITINGFORBURNTHISCITYBURNTHISCITY!" Everyone just sweat drops while the corpse is being burned.

Kira leans over to Lacus and whispers in her ear. "Why was he our priest at the wedding?" Lacus just shrugs her arms and smiles. They begin to make out to pass the time.

Back with Sai & Sherbet.

"Well what are you doing here?" Sai says to Sherbet while he picks his nose.

Sherbet stops and says"well I'm here to give you a grand tour of the prefecture." A moment of awkward silence passes until Sai yells out "WHAT THAT'S FREAKIN YOUR JOB, YOU'RE A GLORIFIED TOUR GUIDE! THAT'S AN S… " Sherbet turns into a troll and grabs Sai by the neck. Sai is wailing like a little girl despite the fact that he is a cybernetic enhanced Natural.

Sherbet pulls him close and says" I may be a glorified tour guide, but that doesn't mean I can't f you up, bitch Got it!" Sai nods in fear.

Sherbet lets him go and says" Okay now let's begin the tour."

" Okay but I have a request." Could you put on some more casual clothing?" Sai says massaging his throat.

" Fine." Says Sherbet as his clothes transform into a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt that says "By the time you finish reading this chapter, you have this long to live." So Sherbet lead Sai through the Fukuda prefecture of the underworld, seeing stupid people, drug addicts, and other various crap. About three hours later Sai says to Sherbet" Wow the underworld isn't so bad after all. Hey Sherbet can I ask you something. " Sherbet replies" What?" " You can find anyone in this prefecture right?"

" Yes. Why?" Sherbet replied while looking at his watch.

Sai looked as Sherbe with desepration in his eyes and said" Then can you bring my beloved Flay back to me?"

Sherbet said yes and on instant Flay Allaster appeared in front of them wet and naked singing an R&B song " N you must be crazy, what u gonna do with a bitch like me? I'm so good at being bad, and I bet you know the ad, I demonize the word sexy. Wait, WHTF am I?" Flay said as she looked up at the two them. Sai screamed out" FLAY-CHAN!" Flay just looked at him and replied " Sai your dead? How'd you die?"

Sherbet interrupted and said" Here's a brief synopsis." "After you died, Sai went insane and joined Blue Cosmos, gained cybernetic implants to make him as strong as a coordinator, fought against Kira, but ended up having a one-on-one duel against Tolle, who also had cyber implants. Then, they proceeded to beat the shit out of each other only for Sai to be shot by Milly."

After finishing Flay just said " Ooookay, can I get some clothes here."

Sherbet replied" Oh yeah sorry about that" and Flay disappears for about 10 minutes. Flay reappears wearing a pink miniskirt and a Tank top with a heart impaled to a wall by a turkey leg. She thanks Sherbet and disappears Naruto style, leaving the two former fiancees alone.

Sai:" Well…"

Flay:" Um."

Sai:" How you been?"

Flay:" Well fine I guess."

" Okay I'm done with the chitchat, let's have sex." says Sai as he rips off his shirt and lunges at Flay. Flay dodges the lunge and dusts herself off.

Flay:" Sai I can't."

Sai:" What WHY THE F NOT? I been waiting for so long to hold you in my arms, embrace forever must we girl!" Flay turns away from Sai and wipes her eyes and says "Because there is someone else. I met him when I came here." "Who? Who could you love other than me? I'm rich." Sai screamed with authority.

Flay ignores Sai becuase she hears the sound of popcorn crunching. She looks over her shoulder and says" I know your still there, guardian. Show yourself." Sherbet reappears with a bag of popcorn and says "what you want?" Flay grabs him by the collar and says "Bring my boyfriend here or ELSE!" "Okay fine" Sherbet says and magically teleports Flay's boyfriend to where they are now. He is only wearing a pair of underwear. Flay's new BF appears and says" Where the hell am I?" Oh Flay-honey bunny!" Flay turned around and put the boy in a fan girl hug and said "Rusty-wee! Sai just looked at him and screamed "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Well so begins my fourth fanfic and first GS story. Will this one suck just as much as SML, for all the sonic fans reading this, (If you really want to see where led that story just click the homepage link in my profile.) Also, the person who names each song used in this story gets a Pepfridge Farm Chessmen Cookie.! Send your results in your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:I don't own Gundam Seed or Kira's choice. Also, I don't own "Ohio is For Lovers". Victory Records owns the rights to that song.

Chapter 2

"Oh I'm Rusty, I'm a redhead who…"While Rusty tries to finish his introduction, Sai bitchslaps Rusty to the ground, jumps on him, and begins to beat the shit out of him screaming like a maniac. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE FLAY-DONO-CHAN FROM ME, YOU CARROT TOP WANNABE NPC!" says Sai in near chokes and punches. Flay just stares in awe and thinks "What do I do? What do I do? I want to have Rusty, but now that Sai has walked into my afterlife what am I going to do? I got it!" She runs towards the besieged Rusty and pulls Sai off and screams "STOP!"

"OKAY!"says Sai in a sweet followerlike tone.

"Look Sai I kind of like you, but Rusty he helped me get over my father's death and my hatred towards Coordinators." Said Flay while looking down in remorse. "But you told me if I kill Kira, you'll come back to me!" replied Sai. "I never said that!" said Flay in shock. "But if you didn't tell me, then who did.

Flashback

Sai is sitting in a test tube wearing what look likes the happy helmet from Ren & Stimpy. He sees videos of Coordinators doing horrible things, which include stabbing people, shooting people, teabaging animals, and the worst things of all: Yaoi FANDRAWINGS! Unknown to Sai, varous OMNI and Blue Cosmos officials are sitting watching Sai's mental training. "Myes, our plan is working myhaaa!" laughed Muerta Azarel. "With these cyber enhanced naturals we will not only best those genefuckers, but we won't have to worry about them defecting or blowing up their mobile suit in a cheesy dramatic fashion." "In the mean time, let's go out riding dirty in ORB!"says Sutherland. Then, I appear and beat the shit out of Sutherland for making a black comment.

End Flashback

"Well now that your done flashbacking, can't you two just get along, as friends."Flay said while showing puppy dogs eyes. Rusty looked at her and said "Sure he may have hit me, but I'm sure we can try to fix this. Right Sai" Sai turned to Rusty and Flay and screamed "F THAT! WHAT DOES HE GOT THAT I DON'T!" "Well if yoy must know" said Flay with a seductive smile on her face "Rusty has a better looking face, a more lean body, and he's great in the bed." "I GOT THE MAGIC STICK!"screamed Rusty. "Indeed" said Sherbet as he appeared behind Sai and then he disappears again. "Wow Flay I thought you were just a bitch, now you're a hoe! But I don't care about that! I will make you mine cuz I said I would leave happily ever after, so enjoy this moment you pathetic excuse of a human being, for SAI ARGYLE WILL WIN FOR THE RESTORATION OF MY BLUE AND PURE SEXLIFE!" Sai said while making stupid dramtic poses straight out of Power Ranger Mystic Force. "SEXLIFE, WHAT SEXLIFE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED ME YET. ALL WE'VE DONE IS EMBRACE AND TALK!" Flay screamed with a pitch so strong that it shook the Earth and PLANT. Sai and Rusty looked at Flay in shock and fear. For Rusty, it was because of how loud her voice was. But for Sai, it was because of what she just said. "I had nothing." Sai thought as the words set in. He gripped his heart as if someone just made him go through his death once more.

But I can't make it on my own

Because my heart is here on oreos

So cut my wrists and bite my arms

So I can't fall asleep tonight!

Cuz I…

"You really don't" said Sai. "Then that means"

BECAUSE YOU KILLED ME!

YOU KNOW YOU DID YOU KILLED ME WELL

YOU KNOW YOU DID AND I CAN TELL

YOU NEVER STOPPED YOURSELF

MY FINAL BREATH IS GONE!

"NOOOOOOOO!"Sai said as he ran away crying like a little girl after being hit in the face. "Sai wait I didn't mean that or I didn't mean to say it like that."Flay said as she tried to stop him, but Sai was running at full speed towards the light. She turned back to Rusty and said "Great now I've made everything worse and in the end I lost a good friend. It's all my fault" Rusty embraces Flay and tells her to calm down. "It'll be all right. Maybe Sai will learn from this and move on with is afterlife." "Really" Flay looked up at him with a look of concren and hope. "Heh who knows, maybe he might go insane again and try to kill me in rage and sadness over losing you. Now come I will comfort you in this time of great sadness." "Okay" Flay said as they left for their home.

Meanwhile…

"I will get her back. I won't let her go. I will live happily ever after and I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO GET IN MY WAY."screamed an irate Sai as he looked on into the shadows of the underworld. "Flay said that boy helped her get over her hatred for coordinators, if I can awaken it again. Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! YOU WILL BE MINE FLAY ALLASTER MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Elsewhere, another being comes out of meditation "No I can't let it happen again. I have to stop him. There's enough crap going on in the living world. Man I'm hungry.

Chapter 2 end.

Despite the lack of reviews, I still soldier on with a new chapter. It would be greatly appreciated for some anyway. Praises and Constructive criticism will be replied. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We join Rusty in a dark garage standing blankly. He picks an object up from the ground and presses a button. The garage door opens slowly and as the light enters the garage we see that Rusty is holding an acoustic guitar and a microphone is right in front of him."1, 2, 3, 4!" he screams and begins to pick the guitar. Three different people also appear into the light. Their names were Matthew, Olor, and Chris. Matthew was a blond hair white guy and he played electric guitar. Olor was a black hair white guy and he played bass guitar. Chris was a blue haired black guy with a goatee. He played drums. Rusty moved over to the microphone and began to sing.

The guy next door sucks on a lot of chicken

I like free monkeys in happy great hippin

Squid cracks, jungles apes, give a dog a bone

Pickled Peppers, chili dogs, free sanguine

Matthew and Olor than began to spin uncontrollably with their guitars in hand while playing a handful of riffs and bends. Then all of a sudden yellow gas began to pour into the garage, knocking out all of its occupants. Rusty tried to run outside but in the end he trips and loses conscious.

Later…

Rusty wakes up in a very large room with nothing but a TV and a toenail clipper. He looks up and says "Whtf am I?" but he got no answer. " I got to find a way out of here. For 30 minutes he ran all around the room looking for anything that could help him to escape but to no avail. "Oh well guess I could use this to dig my way out" Said Rusty as began to use the toenail clipper to dig his way out of the room, but he didn't realize was that this was the underworld which close to hell. After digging 2 feet into the ground, Rusty hit solid earth. He smacked at the ground desperately for about 10 minutes until a pit of fire rips out of the ground in front of him. "Why can't I get out of here?" Rusty screams in anger. Then, the TV turned on abruptly. It shows nothing but snow then it turns to a ring. The ring begins to speak. "Because I don't want you to escape." "That's not a good reason." Rusty protested back. "Well the real reason is to keep you out of the way for my master to take everything from you." The ring replied. "I WANT FREEDOM NOW OR BY THE PRETTY BOY YAOI CONVIENTION, I WILL BEAT YOU INTO A NIGHTMARE COMA THAT MAKES THE HALLUCINATIONS IN BATMAN BEGINS LOOK LIKE DISNEYLAND." Rusty screamed at the TV. "Well the only way to get free is to defeat me." The ring replied. "But you're a ring in a TV screen; all I have to do is turn you off." Said rusty as he inched towards the TV. 'YOU WILL REGRET THAT COMMENT!" screamed the ring. It began to uproot itself from the shadows and turn into dun dun dun a teddy bear. Rusty kicked the bear with glee and pulled out a pair of pliers and grabbed the bear by the head and threatened "if you don't tell me how to get out of here there going to be a stuffing orgy of cotton and you're the guest of honor mofucka." "You think I'm beaten yet, genefucker." The bear screamed. He then used his nubby arms to hit Rusty relentlessly. But Rusty, using his Coordinator strength, held on tight for about 20 minutes before he shoved the pliers into the head of the teddy bear. Cotton stuffing began to ooze out horribly as the bear grimaced in pain. He tried to inch away but then, Rusty pulled the pliers backup and shoved them into the nose of he bear. "You may have defeated me, but you not stop my master!" the bear said before exploding for no reason. "Well that was boring but still I have no way to get out of here and who was this master that bear was talking about?" Rusty said as giant footsteps were heard in the room. "Who's there?" Rusty said as he did a double take. "I am someone who came to help you." Said a mysterious figure who came out of the shadows.

"But who are you?" "I am someone who wants to stop Sai from regaining Flay. For if he does, something bad will happen." Said the MF as Rusty turned towards the man. "I have to stop Sai before Flay starts fing him again. Who knows what will happen if she reverts back to being racist. Take me to her." "As you wish?" the figure said as he opens a portal out of the room.

Meanwhile…

Flay walks happily while looking around for Rusty. She carried a plate of sandwiches for the boys.

Flay: "Rusty where are you? I made sandwiches for you and your band."

But as Flay walked over to the garage, another ominous figure creped behind her and smacked her in the head with a lead pipe. He drags her by the legs out of the door with a glee on his face.

RG:"Hey don't get know what happens?"

Ken:"You again? I thought I killed you in my first fic."

RG:"Well I'm back to release my powerful vengeance on you author person."

Ken: "You can't fight me. I already have a minion to do that."(Snaps fingers.)

RG :"( thinking) Oh crap he probably has some freak character who can kick my ass. But wait this is Gundam Seed, no one can kick your ass here. (Not thinking) BRING IT ON BEYATCH!"

A meteor hits the ground and when the smoke clears it shows my fighting minion DAN HIBIKI!

RG: "What? Dan? That's your fighting minion! Lololololololololol! Alright sissy boy let's do this!

Dan: "What did you call me?"

RG: "What? Sissy boy."

Dan: "Don't…Call Me A SISSSSY!(Transforms into Evil Dan.)

A/N: If you've never played Street Fighter, M.U.G.E.N or watched one of their videos, I suggest you find one or go to Youtube and type in M.U.G.E.N-Evil Dan.

So we got our next chapter set up. The next chapter won't have Sai and the regular cast, but a fight between Evil Dan and the Random guy. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flay awoke to find herself in a large shrine with pictures and gold, platinum, and chocolate statues of her brother. (DIRTY HENTAI PERVERT-Y THINKER, YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NASTY!!!! NO MORE NAKED THINGS IN YOUR MIND, SO STOP IT!!!! Your mind needs to be cleansed! From, Patricia)

At that moment , I turn around my shoulder and scream "Pat, why do u butchering my stories without a second thought. It was bad enough when Elena did it, but this is just wrong!" She just replied "Yeah well, YOU WROTE SOMETHING COMPLETELY PERVERTY!!!! A boy your age shouldn't even be thinking, let alone WRITING about that kind of CRAP, Kenneth." Elena then appears "Yeah, and you kept my so-called 'butchering'" "SILENCE WOMEN!" I interrupt and then I shove toilet on Elena's head.

Pat said "Straight from the horses mouth… you butcher-er, you!"

I turned in an angry kind of way and said. "ALRIGHT! THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS! ITS TIME TO THROW DOWN! IT'S TIME TO PUT UP OR SHUT UP! ITS TIME TO BRING THE MSI BRAND PAIN THAT ONLY I CAN BRING!" Then I rip off my shirt and pull a sword out of my belly button.

Pat just looked at me and said "OH MY GOD THAT'S THE WIERDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!!!!!!! The power of Christ compels you!" She throws a holy water bottle at me. I swatted the water away and says "YOUR FEEBLE WATER DOES NOT WORK ON ME, PUNY HUMANS! MAN I SOUND LIKE SKELLETOR! NOW BACK TO YOUR INEVITABLE ASS-KICKING! AFRO POWERS OF SNICKERDOODLE ACTIVATE!"

"… You are… without a doubt… the oddest person I have ever met… which is really saying something because I'm the avatar and the avatar has those hidden memories that pop up without notice from the previous avatars and they were alive like… a kagillion years ago. But my point is this: You are… the weakest link, good bye." Pat says as she throws off cliff. I fall, but I land on a cloud that is oddly stable enough to hold your weight.

I contemplate this for a while and then"Oh yeah well I'm pretty much fucked but I have a plan."(cuts open cloud and puts the ultimate power of clouds, A Led Zeppelin Album in there) That should do it! (waits 15 minutes until the cloud begins to grow expand and rise into the air to where pat is. The cloud explodes and a legion of religious street punks appear all listening to "Obedience Through Desecration".) What you gone do now?"

"It seems that I have underestimated your imagination. Well done, young Kenneth. Fantastic use of the Led Zeppelin album, but I still have one thing that you do not it comes with being the avatar. :D . Muwah ha ha ha ha." Patricia begins to glow all avatar-like, floats in the air, and pounds my religious street punks into the floor "And now, you have no army, I will defeat you with my almighty avatar powers!!" She then summons her power "FEAR MEH FOR I IS THE UBER EVIL!!!!"

Note: Just think avatar glowing except that its red and she's in a kimono.

"You may be evil but I know the one thing that can beat you." I said as I did a badass pose. Pat replied "OH YEAH?! What's that?"

I just stood and said "Oh he's going to show up in three two one!" Pat gets glomped by random fanboys. They all scream"I wuv u Patricia unf unf unf!"

Note: No fanboys were harmed in the making of the fanfic…yet.

"… GET OFF ME YOU RETARDED FANBOY!" Pat screams as she throws the first fanboy she grabbed off the cliff, he see's the cloud and thinks that he'll land on it peacefully, but the cloud rejects him and he falls to his doom… forever… until… SPLAT! "Psh, no fanboys can bring ME down. I am invincible!"

I scream "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Pat replies "You're finally bored of this??" My power goes down and I say"Yeah wanna go watch my minion fight a random guy who appears to annoy me and contradict things when I use cliffhangers?" Pat shrug "Sure, why not." makes some popcorn and pops up some seats "Look, dinner and a show."

The fighting was fierce as RG and Evil Dan trade blows in SQFP style. Dan blocked a Gomu Gomu no Pistol puch from RG and countered with a Koryuken. "You fight well RG, from the last time my master blew you up." Dan said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Listening to Slipknot can do that to you." Said RG as he charged an energy blast. Dan began to charge an even larger energy blast when I finally intervened. "Ok quick question, How are you still here after I killed you and why should you care about what I do in my stories." I said with a sly look on my face. "I MUST FOR IT IS MY DESTINY TO ANNOY YOU WHENEVER YOU WRITE!" said RG.

"Okay just so you know that was just a distraction. DAN DESTROY HIM NOW!" I said as RG turned to see a large energy ball right in front of his face. "SHINKUU GADOKEN!" Dan screamed as he released the energy blast into his face.

"AHH THE NOES!" Screamed RG as the explosion covered his body. "VICTORY FOR ME! SIGNATURE POSE TIME!" said Dan as he reverted back to normal. "Hey master is that your GF?"

I reply "No Dan that's my coauthor for this chapter." Pat: rubs chin… "hmm… I see where this is heading. It's going into a disasterous direction. I might be able to explain it to you and your simple minds, but it's not evident. Me, being the avatar, know many odd, yet random things. Such as the premonition I just received before I started this shpiel."

Dan looks at Pat and says "… what premonition?!"

Pat continues "Well, it is quite simple for me, but maybe not for you. Would you care to see?"

I just shrugged "Well, all I was going to do is piss Elena off after she gets her head out of that toilet, but your plan works better.."

Pat does a stupid pose and says "Of course my plan works better. It always works better. I'm sending Elena off too school now because she's going to be late. There she goes. But now, my PLAN!!!!!! It's revolutionary. First, my premonitions always come true. I saw that you, Kenneth, are going to die. It will be sometime soon because in my premonition, you were not aged. So, being so, do you have any last words before you die?" Ken just stares and says"Can I play this love song to Elena before I die?" Pat: shrug and says "Knock yourself out…"

"Okay!"says Ken as he pulls out a guitar and my band "Sonic Wildfire" appears. They start a gurtar riff.

I never meant to hurt you

Sometimes these thoughts have a way to making sure

Secrets that we keep turn into accidents

If you burn away the bones with the fire of selfishness

The positive and negative have a way of blending in.

End this now

We've gone to far

Let's take back words

That turn to scars

If I could find a way

To turn back time,

I had to to let you know I'm on your side!

I took the easy way out

I shut myself down

The only way to ease the pain

Is to drink until I drown

I'll sing it out loud

My voice is the only sound

So listen up I spell it out

I need your help and I need it now!

End this now

We've gone to far

Let's take back words

That turn to scars

If I could find a way

To turn back time,

I had to to let you know I'm on your side!

Am I

Everything

That you wanted me to be

I tried my best

Took a shot

In the dark

And I lost.

End this now

We've gone to far

Let's take back words

That turn to scars

If I could find a way

To turn back time

I had to to let you know

I'm on your side!

Pat: sheds a tear "… so weird…" tear tear. "Alright, well, your time is up. Au revoi, mona mi." waves

Ken:"I die ughhh!"(dies then come backs to life) "I sure love some pussy before I go.(dies again.)

Chapter 4 end.


End file.
